


五十年

by TINGting000



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINGting000/pseuds/TINGting000
Summary: ABOOOC，什么都禁





	五十年

喻文波应酬回来已经是快要十二点了，王柳羿怀孕后他很少这么晚回家。  
他们俩在役的最后一年又拿了一次冠军，是那一年的最佳下路，那天也有漫天的礼花，在他们登上领奖台的时候大屏幕上显示的是他们决胜局推掉对面水晶后激动拥抱的画面。那次的主持也很像婚礼司仪，只是喻文波比以往任何一个站在这里的alpha都要勇敢一些，比赛的胜利是队伍的，但是下路组只有他们两个人。那年除了冠军奖杯和奖牌之外还有限定的冠军戒指，颁奖礼上，喻文波当着全场观众和直播的摄像机对着穿着小礼服的辅助单膝下跪，把刻着自己id的戒指套进了王柳羿的无名指上，他没说求婚的话，毕竟在他十八岁的时候他喜欢的人就答应要和他结婚了，他们要退役了但是不会分开，少了队友这层身份他们也会继续相互扶持。  
倒推怀孕的时间应该是喻文波28岁生日那天，他们都没有再从事游戏相关行业也退出了公众视野，好在在役期间他们成绩不错，老板也很大方，两个人的收入加在一起置办了一套升值空间很大的房产，王柳羿退役后去进修了经济学，不过他脱离校园生活太久了，学习起来很吃力，好在用心又努力，给自己理理财什么的还够用，喻文波的工资卡上交，钱都在管家婆兜里。  
生日那天的行程是王柳羿安排的，正好是周末，两个人手头都没有工作，两个订了郊外的别墅去过夜。28岁的喻文波可比18岁的时候难对付多了，退役后时间多了王柳羿捉着人去健身加上作息稍稍规律了些，两个人的身体素质都比年轻的时候好了太多。那天的第一次是从喻文波把车停到车库里开始，喻文波给人解了安全带后就贴着人不起来，他自己穿着厚实的长款风衣，王柳羿臭美，穿得大衣，不过因为全程都在车上开着暖气所以并没有很冷。车窗被按下来一点点透气，两个人衣服都没脱就抱到了一起，喻文波的手一如既往的稳，伸进王柳羿的衣服里去摸对方的胸膛。并没有人是真的吃不胖的，可能年轻的时候不吸收，快到而立之年的时候王柳羿也稍微长了些肉，虽然四肢脖颈依旧纤细，但是因为久坐和omega荷尔蒙分泌的原因，他的肚皮和胸部变得细腻又柔软，奶尖早就被喻文波玩大了，吸几下就会硬起来，颜色是艳红的，小樱桃似的缀在雪白的胸口。乳晕还是很小，跟他们第一次的时候没有很大分别，喻文波知道王柳羿身体任何一处的变化，他老婆腿根那处纹身经年累月地被人舔舐玩弄早就变得有些淡了，但是喻文波死都不肯王柳羿去补色，提了就生气，就要压着人做一顿让对方记住不许把腿根露出来给别人看。  
车里空间狭小，但是不影响他们的亲吻和拥抱，浓烈的情欲在几乎封闭的小空间里炸开，还好他们订的是独栋的别墅，就算把窗户全部摇下来也不会有人窥视到王柳羿那陷入情欲的漂亮模样。  
副驾驶的位置不完全放倒，王柳羿的毛衣被整个推到了锁骨的位置，自己可怜兮兮地叼着衣角，喻文波埋首在已经有了弧度的胸口浇灌着湿淋淋的小樱桃，一边把王柳羿的裤子扒到大腿根去摸对方的纹身和穴口。他们在一起到今天位置差不多快要十年了，身体早就习惯了对方的爱抚。喻文波轻车熟路地进行扩张，王柳羿的穴儿已经被他喂熟了，他们原来打比赛的时候，只能偷摸着在训练结束或者赢了比赛的休息日尝点荤腥，退役了之后简直是要把那些年没做够的次数全部补上，18岁有18岁的好，喻文波随时随地都能给王柳羿最佳的反馈，要是上头了就抱着人颠来倒去做上一晚上，把人射得饱饱的，一定要弄脏掉才好。28岁的喻文波花样百出，亲吻和爱抚都更加温柔，他在20代的后半段终于勉强跟上了他蓝哥的身高，不过老天总是厚待这个alpha，身高缺的那点都长在那那里，倒是便宜了被喂养得白白嫩嫩的小娇妻。  
王柳羿前一天刚谈了一笔投资，椅背上还挂着前一天脱下来的休闲西装，喻文波从西服的内兜里摸出一条手帕包着王柳羿的性器撸动了起来。Omega的快感当然是后穴来的更强烈一些，但是前面先到一次不失为一道餐前小点，像是他们每场情欲的熟悉开场。王柳羿也去解喻文波的皮带，谢天谢地巴黎世家还有合适28岁喻文波的休闲西裤，向来慢斯条理的王柳羿难得急切了些，拉下拉链掏出那家伙的时候差点卡到。其实欲望方面，omega会更加渴求一些，王柳羿独立又自强，但是这方面只能依附于他的丈夫，他的身体一开始就又这个开发，一点点契合成现在的样子，两个人在家里的时候经常一个眼神就能干柴烈火，不知道错过了多少的电影的高潮和结尾，最后任何画风迥异的bgm都会成为他们床事的配乐。但是前几天王柳羿好忙，为了把周末彻底空出来他加了一个礼拜的班，连睡觉时间都少得可怜更别提做这样耗时又耗体力的运动了。  
喻文波以前不觉得，自从退役同居后两个人这方面彻底解了禁，过上迟来的蜜月期之后他就习惯了几乎每天夜晚王柳羿对他的撒娇和诱惑，要是哪天没交上作业他自己都觉得难受，更别说这整整一个礼拜了。王柳羿在他身下被摸得发出好听的喘息，甜腻的蜂蜜味充斥着整个车厢，喻文波吃着花蜜一边哄着他的小妻子给他打手枪。王柳羿的手和脚是真的很好看，好看得甚至有点下流，喻文波有时候握着人的手就想叫他给自己做点坏事儿，像是现下，摸自己马眼溢出来的前列腺液，然后舔自己的手指给他看。  
Omega三十岁前都是最佳生育年龄，半年前王柳羿停了药，喻文波一开始没和王柳羿说自己因为过敏结扎的事情，到了后面也没找到合适的时机讲，倒是王柳羿退役理东西的时候被新上来的小中单当众翻出了没藏好的小药瓶。当年知情的人早就换了一拨了，还是喻文波上前解了围，戳破这个窗户纸后喻文波就正大光明地每个月补给吃空的长效避孕药，然后在医院领了药之后换成了各种钙片和补药。药片是什么垃圾喻文波是分不清楚，只好碾碎了混水一起倒掉，在王柳羿回家之前收拾好残局，倒是这么些年都没有被怀疑过。  
那个夜晚小omega格外热情，两个人互相口着对方的欲望，王柳羿知道怎么样让喻文波最舒服，用狭窄的喉管包裹碾压丈夫的性器，那里在这些年分量长了不少，是成熟的alpha的尺寸了，那一整夜王柳羿都好主动，跨上喻文波的腰自己把那狰狞的性器一点点吃进去，忍着被拓开嫩穴的不适开始摆着腰。喻文波简直爽得头皮发麻，被人骑得开心的要命，双手揉捏着王柳羿肉呼呼的屁股一边公狗似的挺着腰，用那长度惊人的性器鞭笞着馋得出水的小穴。  
那天王柳羿软得像一滩春水，抱着喻文波连呻吟都格外放浪一些，喻文波爱怜地亲吻被情欲蒸腾得满面春意的小妻子问怎么今天这么骚，王柳羿居然觉得有些难为情，他以为这些年的性事早就磨厚了自己的脸皮，结果还是会因为这样的坦白而觉得有些羞赧。  
“我们要个宝宝好不好呀？”  
两个人的体位瞬间换成了跪趴的姿势，喻文波知道自己的表情肯定有些傻，一点都不酷，他们那天夜晚当然不会有孩子了，但是一点都不妨碍喻文波抱着人从床头做到床尾，清理的时候还做了一次，让之前的清洗变成了无用功，射了四次的王柳羿手脚发软无法抵抗，只能看着自己的肚子被射大后，被抱着躺回床上，枕着喻文波的胳膊进入梦乡。  
像是18岁那年喻文波偷偷去医院做了结扎一样，28岁的喻文波趁着王柳羿出差预约了小手术，还是当年的那个医生，这次倒是因为好事情，毕竟是为了备孕，喻文波咨询好多这方面的信息，再三确认王柳羿每年的体检数据，身体素质的确能承受怀孕带来的孕期反应才松了一口气。  
“小伙子呀，这么多年不容易，提前恭喜你啦。”  
“谢啦医生，其实我对孩子也一般啦，不过我对象喜欢，我就觉得有一个也行，你知道他的，他太瘦了，我怕他吃不消。”  
“这些年好很多了，接下来你们注意作息，开瓶叶酸给你，回去记得提醒你老婆吃。”  
哎呀，我的老婆。  
喻文波的嘴角撇了两下没忍住，笑得也太傻了。  
生日的人总归有点特权，喻文波把人在车里剥光，哄着人穿了一套相当诱惑的内衣。一起过了十多年，喻文波的眼光终于有点向王柳羿靠拢了，如果王柳羿还没有被亲晕过去，大概还能认出这款式应该和他当初自己偷偷纹了纹身，要给喻文波惊喜那天自己准备内衣差不多。  
不过这具身体早就被浇灌成熟，奶尖包裹在薄薄一层的蕾丝后面，像是淋了糖浆的草莓又覆了一层细细的椰蓉，是甜品也是正餐。射过一次的性器被前一天遗忘在车上的领带擦拭干净，羞答答地在胯间低着头，下一秒就被层层叠叠的蕾丝缎带所掩盖。王柳羿穿艳色的衣服好看，浅色的内衣也很衬他，他很白，胸部腿根这种不见光的位置更加细腻滑嫩些，年纪的增长令他的肌肉变得柔软，规律的性事让他摄入了足够多的精液。他被照顾得很细心，也不知道喻文波这个看起来对任何事都很随意不上心的人，居然对王柳羿格外地有耐心。喻文波投资不在行，家里这方面都是由王柳羿掌控着，喻文波拿着剩下的钱开了一家网吧坐当老板，忙过最开始的那段时间后面几年一切走上轨道后就稍稍闲了些。王柳羿看起来心灵手巧，大多时候也只是看起来，真让他做一桌什么菜还是要了他命比较简单，快要三十岁的人了会的还是煮粥煮面，喻文波就很聪明，连做饭对着菜谱教程来了两次后就能上手，点了这个技能点之后就再也没有让烧水都烫手的王柳羿进过厨房了。  
王柳羿被养胖了些，腹部和大腿根都长了些脂肪，他乖乖地穿上喻文波递过来的吊带袜从脚尖开始往上拉，轻薄的布料包裹着修长的白腿，袜子的末端卡在丰腴的大腿上，松紧带勒了一圈软肉留下了点印子。这是喻文波能买到的最小的款了，他当然不会说这是十六七岁少女的码子，再大一号的话给王柳羿就太宽松了，只有这个尺码可以包裹他纤长的小腿，再在大腿中间勒出一道暧昧的痕迹。  
“蓝哥还走得动么？”  
王柳羿的鞋子不知道丢到哪里去了，喻文波把自己的风衣给王柳羿穿好，到底是不舍得让自家老婆赤脚踩在底下车库的地上抱着人就上去了。约的厨师还没走，精致的餐前小菜已经摆盘完毕摆在餐桌上了，角落点着暧昧的小灯，桌上还有几支造型别致的蜡烛，两个人洗了手对坐入席。喻文波身上的衣服之前被扯得有点凌乱，但是好歹全须全尾地穿着，倒是王柳羿风衣的扣子严严实实地扣着，但是衣服底下只有一套纯白的内衣。  
光线昏暗，王柳羿被喻文波挡在内侧，外人自然是注意不到老板穿着一双吊带袜，只有喻文波吃饭还不老实，非要人把腿搁到自己腿上。  
正餐是西式的，喻文波面前的是牛扒和意面，王柳羿是海鲜烩面，寿星开了一瓶红酒和王柳羿的果汁碰杯，这辈子或许王柳羿都没有醉酒的机会了，这个任务只能落在喻文波身上。  
厨师上完了甜品祝两位有一个美好的夜晚之后就离开了，喻文波一顿晚饭醉翁之意不在酒的，王柳羿的脚丫完全不老实地踩在他的胯上，力度正好，跟按摩似的舒服。红酒的度数不高，反正到了嘴里喻文波也尝不出好坏，他只是想借个由头好好欺负一下自己的老婆。他呷了一口那要人命的液体给今天这若有似无的撩拨画上句号，他早就硬了，但是一点都不着急，毕竟已经不是十几二十岁时候那一摸就上头的刚开荤的毛头小子了。  
“蓝哥吃饱了吗？”  
“让我先把这个小蛋糕吃完。”  
这可由不得你了，我也迫不及待想吃我的小蛋糕呀。  
喻文波把椅子向后推，在王柳羿目瞪口呆的表情下钻进了桌底。厚重严实的桌布隐藏着下流的情欲，脚趾被黏滑的唾液打湿，丝质的袜子变得透明，亲吻逐渐往上，喻文波勾着那吊带往外一拉再松手，听着那缎带在肉感的大腿上拍出一点低俗的声音。  
这下王柳羿是不能好好享用这甜品了，连自己都要成为alpha的盘中餐。风衣下摆已经被解开了，王柳羿也没去掀桌布，只是轻轻地拂了下自己丈夫的发顶，接着柔软的穴口隔着那点蕾丝被人用鼻子用力顶了一下。  
“呀！喻……呜……”  
底端的布料被拨开露出之前清理完毕的穴儿，喻文波的亲吻落在周围，他的小omega好甜，家里的沐浴露都是同款的香型，以往性事中他一口咬在王柳羿肉感的屁股上就仿佛吃到了一块要融化的蜜糖。  
明天是王柳羿的易感期，如果他们今天足够努力的话，说不定那欲望会来得更加早一点。  
现在的喻文波能够熟练地让两个人进入状态，他含了一口酒哺进了后穴里，舌尖顶着肉壁碾了一圈，王柳羿几乎要在位子上弹起来了，又被人按着腿根动弹不得，只得小声喘着气努力放松身体让喻文波舔更深一点。  
“宝宝好会吸，夹得我舌头有点麻了。”  
埋首腿间的人掀开桌布钻到王柳羿胸口透个气，一边吐出舌尖给王柳羿看，舌头上还有王柳羿刚刚喷出来的骚水，沿着嘴角往下滴，王柳羿解开了喻文波的衣扣，低头去吻喻文波送上来的嘴唇。喻文波就这样跪在他身前狭小的位置，一边给他指奸一边接吻。嫩穴仿佛酒量也不太好，只是那么一小口，王柳羿露出来的皮肤都已经弥漫上了好看的粉色。  
风衣的扣子被全部解开，纤细的身子骨就含羞带臊地展露着迷人的风情。双腿被喻文波扛在肩膀上，丝滑的料子摩擦着喻文波光裸的肩膀，王柳羿戳了戳对方的胸口揩了一把油，“啵啵是不是长胖啦？”  
啧，喻文波每天和王柳羿一起吃饭，偏偏老婆是个挑嘴的，这个要吃就只吃这么几口，那个不要是吃就碰都不碰，他一个人要吃1.5个人分量的饭，坚持这么多年只长了一点肉已经保持得很辛苦了！  
“照样干死你，这几天欠操了是不是？”  
抱起来终于有了点分量，浑身的皮肉好摸得要命，喻文波把人抱着亲了几口就把裤子脱了，隔着王柳羿下边那点蕾丝疯狂地顶弄了起来。  
王柳羿上半身贴在餐桌上，内裤被撕了一半，肉呼呼的屁股挨着好一顿棍棒的敲打，穴儿被蹭出了不少水，早就习惯激烈性事的omega哪能满足于这样的隔靴搔痒，哭声混着浪叫求喻文波操进来。  
“今天乖乖的话就把你肏怀孕好不好？”  
“……好。”  
“小猪为什么这么想给我生小宝宝？”  
王柳羿没回答，喻文波的阴茎正抵着那已经软下来的穴口一点点操进来，他所有的注意力都集中在连个人亲密接触的部位上，再也不能分出一点清明去思考别这么复杂的问题了。但是他原来就想过，喻文波的那样的生长环境，早熟得让人心疼，他想给喻文波一个完整的家庭，他可以担任喻文波生命里任何有过遗憾的角色去补足给他的爱，但是当儿子的话就算了。  
夜晚的第一次是在露台上，气温凉爽偶有微风，郊外空气也好些，能看到很低的天空和漫天的星星。  
摇晃的躺椅被两个抱着的人压出吱呀吱呀的声音，王柳羿是双腿大敞挂在两边扶手的放荡姿势，喻文波抱着他一下比一下顶得更深，偶尔操的狠了椅子摆动的频率也会跟着加快，体内的敏感点逃不过被追击的命运。王柳羿仰着头去接喻文波的吻，亲吻都止不住的呻吟，两个人亲得很深，王柳羿觉得自己的舌头都要被咬掉了。穴儿被干得一片泥泞，他们几乎不用润滑，就单单是王柳羿自己的被玩出的那些水就足够应付喻文波那发狠的动作，是怎么操都不会弄伤的。  
“宝宝这样可以么？”  
王柳羿被弄射了一次，还沉浸在高潮的快感中，喻文波早就能得心应手地应付这个期间的omega了，抽插的频率不减反增，嫩穴承受不住这样密集的快感迅速地收缩夹紧，喻文波的阴茎进出间带出不少的粘液，他的妻子身体深处仿佛就有一小口怎么也流不尽的小泉眼，捣鼓两下总是能榨出更多的水分。人已经被弄哭了，被娇惯着的人在这方面就是矫情些，哭得眼角鼻尖红红的，但是明明就是爽得不行呀，抽泣着叫喊说不要了，受不住了，但是抱着喻文波的手一点没松。  
“太多了，不行了的……”  
喻文波低头去含胸口那点奶尖，今天过后这里会有一段缓慢发育的时间，平坦的弧度会被撑起一点点，每个omega的情况都会根据个人的激素分泌不同而产生不一样的变化，但是他的蓝哥这么瘦，胸会变得多大呢？他不喜欢太大的，这样王柳羿的身体也吃不消，其实这样也很可爱，喻文波很喜欢，每天都要吃上几次，好像真的嫩嘬出点什么时候。  
“呀！喻文波……”  
已经到达极限的身体又连续吹了两次，太舒服了，王柳羿爽得脚趾都蜷了起来，脚背绷出半弯的弧度。下一秒人就被喻文波抱了起来往室内走，高潮后吹风，alpha怕自己的老婆身体受不了，把人抱回床上喂了点水。叫了将近三个小时，王柳羿的嗓子早就有点哑了，又哭又喊也十分消耗体力，喻文波摸了摸王柳羿饭后还鼓鼓的小肚皮现在又消了下去，但是他可以喂他的妻子一些别的东西，一些粘稠又饱腹的东西。  
龟头和生殖腔的入口处打了声招呼，王柳羿被顶得身体都颤了颤，他的发情期被调理得很规律了，就是明天，但是身体已经开始想念被喻文波用力破开的美妙滋味了，再过一会儿喻文波就会进到他更深的地方，给他们的生活带来点不一样的改变。  
两个人吻了一会儿，王柳羿摸着自己的腰吃力地往下面爬了爬去给喻文波口交。这项工作他已经很熟练了，只是做的次数多了，喻文波的耐受度高了很多，没有以前那么容易射了。王柳羿口了一会儿，用狭窄紧致的喉咙去挤压包裹喻文波的性器，做了几次深喉后又把小alpha的性器吐出来，握在手心里龟头抵着自己的奶尖快速撸动着，马眼嘬着那晶莹艳红的乳头，透明的体液沾得王柳羿嫩白的胸脯又黏又腻。手心里的性器鼓胀发硬，快要到了呀，王柳羿抬头看了下已经眯起眼睛的喻文波，伸出舌尖去舔那肉红的顶端，一边摸着底部那青色的脉络，一边吃进来不断吞吐着。  
喻文波咬着牙关，揉了揉王柳羿的发顶，对方小幅度地摇摇头示意没关系，喻文波就扣着王柳羿的下颌猛地干了几下尽数射了进去。第一发白浊又浓又多，糊到王柳羿的嗓子眼让人呛了几下，咳得眼泪鼻涕都出来了，喻文波抽了几张纸巾去擦溢出来的那点白，让后把人抱进怀里轻拍着对方的后背给人顺气。  
“喉咙痛不痛？张嘴我看看。”  
“没，没关系，又不是小孩子。”  
你还真不是小孩子，但是你马上就要有我小孩子了。  
两个人滚到一张床上的时候可不就是十八九岁半大的孩子么，在外面这个年纪也就是个刚念大学的学生，他们就已经把后面半辈子给锁了。  
王柳羿灌了一整杯水才压下那股奇怪的味道，喻文波的味道对他的影响一直都很难以抗拒，两个人进了浴室洗漱完之后王柳羿一只脚还没踏出浴缸就觉得有体液沿着腿根往外淌。  
“蓝哥怎么了？”  
能怎么了嘛！王柳羿抓了一把喻文波的鸟，alpha吃痛地揉了几下就来教训脾气见长的王柳羿。  
“啧，抓坏了也不知道哭的是谁。”  
喻文波眼尖，腿根隐秘地颤抖也逃不过他的眼底无所遁形。  
“在这里还是抱你回床上？”  
甜蜜的味道在浴室里炸开，喻文波可受不了这个，每次一闻就能硬。透明的体液和身上刚刚洗澡沾上的水混在一块，喻文波直接去摸那穴口就摸到一手的湿滑。  
“都湿透了啊蓝哥。”  
王柳羿撑在洗手台上，腰塌成一条下凹的弧线，喻文波摸了一会儿，又去抠那已经被草开来的软穴，直到穴儿咬着他三根手指不放的时候才挺身插了进去？  
“呜……嗯……”  
呻吟被拉出一道黏糊的声线，又甜又嗲，是王柳羿在发情期时常见的样子，喻文波扣着那纤细的腰身开始不管不顾地肏了起来。他们早就摸索出一套自己喜欢的方式，这个时候再温柔难受的就是面皮薄的王柳羿了。  
“这样累不累？搞一会儿去床上？”  
王柳羿应都应不出来，全身的感知都集中到身后的位置，喻文波按着他的手掌好烫，插进来的性器也好烫，又烫又硬仿佛烙铁要将他的灵魂都打上印记。  
浴室的镜子是做过除雾处理的，即使他们刚洗完澡开着暖气，镜子里能看见他们清晰的身影。王柳羿面色绯红，白玉般的手指按在喻文波的手掌上，喻文波一会儿看看那被干得水红的穴口，一边去瞄那镜子里露出销魂神色的老婆，这番几次就觉得有些吃不消。  
简直骚得要命。  
想要受孕的omega简直是使出浑身解数在撩拨属于自己的alpha。他们可是登记在一个户口本法律认可的夫夫，一年有300天以上都要滚到一处做了才能睡上安稳觉。但是即使他们已经做过无数次了，王柳羿对他的吸引力一点都没少，青涩的成熟的风情的，他都喜欢，两个人在床上无比的契合，喻文波怎么要都没关系，肏晕过去也没事，他的妻子对这样的折腾与捉弄永远甘之如饴。  
“要不要看？”  
王柳羿被反扣着腕子一路肏到了床上。他们订的别墅有两层，卧室在二楼，吊顶的设计打开开关，离那低垂的星幕就只隔着一层透明的玻璃。  
他们不是没有在更加浪漫的地方做爱过，但是每一次都很让他难忘，喻文波总是坏心眼地留下许多证据来证明他们的性事有多剧烈，有时候在王柳羿的身上，有时候在他们家里一间秘密的照片墙。  
被干的那个已经有些迷糊了，他努力思考着喻文波问他的话，也的确偷瞄过几次他们相连接的位置，但是直接被点明还是要赧着抓了喻文波几道印子。  
“坏猫。”  
喻文波压过去亲了几口就把人拖到床中央，给人的腰下面垫了两个靠枕，把对方的下半身整个抬高，这下才扣着猫爪子用力干了起来，公狗似的摆着胯，把那两瓣娇臀拍出一阵肉浪来。  
“呜，好深……”  
“舒不舒服？”  
“爽……”  
诚实的孩子永远都能得到更多，喻文波已经碾开那生殖腔了，这个姿势不能全部插进去，但是方便他使力，可以干得很快。敏感的肉壁哪里经得起这样的操弄，几下就喷的喻文波下身的毛发都湿漉漉的。  
王柳羿手背挡着自己的眼睛，从指缝里看喻文波干他的样子。那根粗长的性器隐没在被撑大的穴儿里，每次抽插都发出一点叽咕叽咕的水声。  
“好看吗？”  
王柳羿知道喻文波是在问他，那里被肏开来的样子美不美，喻文波要是真长了一条尾巴，现在肯定在疯狂地拍打着床铺。  
Omega小声地应了一句，心情大好的喻文波直接压上来，亲吻和抽插都变得凶狠了起来，王柳羿都觉得那肠壁被绞弄着痉挛发疼，他想求饶，又被吻着只能发出呜呜的声音。已经是有些痛了，但是生殖腔被整个插进来了，王柳羿哭着想要抱，却被喻文波抽出一点点就着还在里面的姿势掀了过去趴在了床上。  
后颈那凸出的腺体被身后的猎手来回舔舐着，王柳羿发烫的耳尖也被咬了一口，喻文波低声和他说：“乖宝要有小宝宝啦。”  
铺天盖地的快感逼得王柳羿忍不住哭声和呻吟，alpha的结永远是快乐与痛苦的源泉，娇嫩的腔壁被一发精液射得满满的。  
喻文波咬破王柳羿的腺体，身下的人发抖又无力逃开，只能任人射饱了他的肚子。这次射了好久，喻文波又挺了几次，故意撞出点动静给王柳羿听，明明是淫糜的交缠，偏偏带来了一个崭新的生命。  
“好多，我要夹不住了……”  
“乖宝想生几个？”  
“我不知道……”  
“没事，想生几个都可以。”  
努力含住精液的小妻子终于得到了奖励的亲吻，喻文波把他抱得好紧，几乎要揉进自己的身体里了。他有时候觉得生命充满苦难，好歹老天垂怜又给他带来救赎。  
精疲力尽的omega最后在alpha的爱抚中睡了过去，喻文波想抽出去清理一下，又被人贴得紧，索性就搂着人用这个姿势睡觉了。他搭在王柳羿后背上的手一下一下轻轻拍着，他还没有过这样新奇的体验，只能对着王柳羿先试试了。  
他们要有小宝宝了，他想宝宝可以像王柳羿一点，他会很爱他的。  
王柳羿给他了别人不能带来的归属感与安慰，他无法去形容幸福是怎样一种的感受，但是当他把王柳羿紧紧抱住，对方小心翼翼又郑重地和他说爱他，很爱他的时候，他就觉得这个虚无缥缈的词汇也有了实体，就这样整整好地落进了自己的怀里。  
第二天他们又瞎闹了整整一天，阿姨来收拾房间的时候喻文波刚射了一发在王柳羿的屁股里，被干的人连内裤都还没穿贴在喻文波的身后，看人手忙脚乱地和阿姨解释说这个房间不用收拾。然后门一关就把撩火撩的飞起的小坏蛋按在门板上狠狠地欺负了一顿，直到人娇声求饶才作罢。  
回去的时候是喻文波开着车，王柳羿的衣服终于又回到了他的身上。两个人做了整整两天半，不得不在一个礼拜的第一个工作日就旷工。王柳羿已经不能好好地坐在位置上了，侧坐着数落喻文波说自己屁股疼，坐都坐不住。  
“真伤到了？回去给我看看。”  
“滚！”  
过完发情期的omega又亮出了猫锋利的爪牙，喻文波调戏太过依旧要被挠的。  
第二个月两个人一起去做了体检，拿到结果的时候两个人还没有升级为家长的实感，喻文波拿着建档的资料跑上跑下，咨询着医生和朋友到时候怎么约床位和月子中心。好在两个人打职业的时候攒了不少钱，加上王柳羿理财一把好手这个年纪两个人生活水平再上一个台阶后还有能力给自己提供一个舒适的生产环境。  
两个人的财务相对自由，喻文波也有自己的小金库，虽然家里经济大权捏在王柳羿手上，但是喻文波偶尔吃吃以前的红利还攒了一小笔，这下大手一挥就订了这边最好的房间，然后把前段时间队里嫂子们怀孕期间要准备的东西列了一张表塞进购物车。王柳羿在家里和原来队里的群分享了这个好消息，红包收到手软，最后喻文波领了个建档卡回来接在椅子上聊天的小孕夫。  
这是喻文波提了车之后第一开得这么慢，王柳羿都看不下去了想把人丢到后备箱自己开，喻文波这才稍稍加了速。  
“我们要不要换辆车？我看老宋家那个七座的就挺不错的，不然我们这个后面安个安全座椅就没位置了。”  
“好啊，你说了算。”  
十二月天气还好，但是喻文波怕王柳羿冻着就开了点暖气，回去的路喻文波开得又平又稳愣是把王柳羿给晃睡着了。新晋孕夫手里还捏着没收好的准生证和结婚证，他们领证前一天没睡好，还好照片提前就拍好了，两个人长了年纪愈发好看了，一张结婚照和大明星似的。边上的人怀孕后多多少少有些浮肿，前几天王柳羿掐着时间去拍了证件照以备后面一年的不时之需。  
晚上两个人在家里点了炸鸡辣年糕，喻文波拿王柳羿没办法，只好郑重其事地说这是最后一顿垃圾食品了，王柳羿叼着个鸡腿点点头，其实哪有这么讲究呀炸鸡都要禁止。喻文波开了瓶奶配着鸡腿吃，王柳羿觉得喻文波是不是醉奶了，这边刚联系好之前的好兄弟明天来家里庆祝一下，回过头就是喻文波眨着他那双狗狗眼仿佛醉奶似的盯着自己一动不动。  
吮干净手指沾上的酱料用湿巾擦了擦，王柳羿玩心大起双手捧着喻文波的脸颊撸了一把，“我们文波酱怎么啦？”  
喻文波抓过王柳羿的手亲了亲，然后好郑重地往前挪了挪和对方贴的好近，连说话声音都打着颤，“谢谢，小宝，谢谢你。”说着眼眶都湿润了。  
干嘛呀这个人。  
王柳羿突然也被搅的心里觉得酸酸的，脸上挨了一记响亮的亲亲，然后反应过来掐着喻文波的大腿，“番茄酱弄我脸上了！！！”  
晚上两个人躺在床上，王柳羿枕着喻文波的手臂，被窝里暖烘烘的，熨得他昏昏欲睡，突然耳朵尖被人亲了一口。  
“怎么啦？”  
“宝宝的房间要怎么装？”  
“啊？先去老宋那里把婴儿床借过来吧，反正他们二胎都生完了估计不太用得到。”  
婴儿的一些用品倒不是新买的就好，毕竟婴儿床啊衣服啊什么的，能用上的时间太短了。房间的话要用环保材料，他们前几年买下这套房的时候还没想着要孩子，房间就装了比较基础的设施，家具什么的还没有安置，这下可够两个人忙活的了。  
“奶瓶那些叫筛哥带一下吧。”  
“好。”  
“孕检我陪你去，我们去勤快一点。”  
“嗯。”  
“接下来我们……王柳羿？宝宝？”  
王柳羿早就困了，应了几声就睡了过去，喻文波也不敢再吵了，关了小灯又把人抱住亲了几口，喻文波觉得王柳羿这个人怎么这么有办法治自己，每一天都好像比前一天要更加爱他一点。  
一副单薄又羸弱的身体，床上也由着自己折腾，人有趣又好看，一起打比赛的时候是自己最信任的搭档，退役了是自己最坚实的后盾，现在还要给自己生孩子，喻文波人生两次觉得得到上帝的偏爱，第一次是和王柳羿在一起的时候，第二次就是现在。  
原来他不止爱和王柳羿创造生命的过程，也爱这样对往后生活充满期待的感觉。  
两个人的三餐的作息逐渐规律了起来，工作的强度也减缓了些，喻文波坚持在家里做菜，说这些东西他学起来又不难，反正以后他们俩就算不吃小孩子也要吃的，就当先练习一下。  
“我们以后可以叫阿姨啊，生完孩子我们又不是不工作了。”  
“额，蓝哥你说的对，但是我现在就是想做给你吃。”  
“emmmmm，好吧，你做。”  
其实两个人都是重口味，偏偏喻文波不知道哪里淘来的孕夫菜谱，做出来的东西卖相不错就是口味淡的一批，王柳羿不止一次提出想叫个外卖或者买瓶老干妈吧都被喻文波眼神镇压，最后偷偷去高振宁或者宋义进家里开小灶，两个人带着王柳羿解了馋转头就对喻文波和盘托出，喻文波知道生气又不敢发作，只好睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
喻文波晚上应酬也要给王柳羿做了晚饭再出门，所以今天王柳羿的晚饭时间比平时早一些，不过他这段时间饿的好快，几乎一天四顿五顿在吃，但就是这么吃还是不长肉，两个月的肚子还没显怀，四肢还和从前一样纤细修长，喻文波要不是每天都盯着人吃正餐喝补品他都怀疑王柳羿到底有没有吃东西。  
“今天天气好，等下自己下去逛的时候小心点，有事给我打电话。”  
“知道啦。”  
王柳羿把人送到门口两个人亲了一会儿喻文波才一步三回头超极不情愿地走了。他们俩本来就宅，不上班的时候就喜欢窝在家里，现在王柳羿有了身孕喻文波就更加不乐意出去应酬了，晚上有这个时间不如陪王柳羿下楼散步消食，自己要是不在的话指不定王柳羿自己跑到哪里买吃的了。  
王柳羿吃完晚饭逛了一会儿，他们小区是花园式，和宋义进的家就隔两幢楼，想着时间还早就去宋义进家玩一会儿。  
“嫂子不在？”  
“带宝宝们去买衣服了，你还挺会挑时间，我刚叫了外卖。”害，也不知道喻文波知道该气成什么样。  
最后两个人看着电视撸串，宋义进嘬着白酒，王柳羿捧着果汁撸着串，宋义进刚给喻文波打了小报告，对面回了一个【.】，现在老队长心虚的要命，开始给王柳羿做思想工作。  
“小宝啊，你看，你也不能每次杰克不在就出来打野是吧。”  
“打野是这个意思？”  
“这不重要，你想想杰克知道了会难过的。”  
“你不说我不说嘛。”  
但是关键是我已经说了啊！！  
“你真的觉得瞒得过杰克吗？以前你嫂子也是这样，吃完嘴巴都没擦干净，付款还是默认亲密付，我想装自己不知道都不行。”  
“上次他们AD聚餐，这个我是听陈龙说的啊，他们一群人火锅，喻文波偏偏要叫个鸳鸯的，说他就吃清汤好了，说你在家里吃他烧的那些没味道的菜，他要是出去吃香的喝辣的给你发现了你肯定要生气。”  
喻文波当然不会当着外人这么说了，不过知道实情的宋义进稍微艺术加工一下。那次是王柳羿的妹妹带男朋友回家，正好喻文波有事没跟去，王柳羿在家里住了几天，喻文波就被边上的朋友拉去打打牙祭，刚好有相熟的陈龙在，每个人都吃的舌头都要吞掉了，就喻文波一个人清汤寡水地涮羊肉，简直惨兮兮的过分。  
这下王柳羿是连羊肉串都吃不下了，用店家外送的纸巾擦了下嘴，抹了一嘴的纸屑又意识到喻文波把家里所有的纸巾湿巾都换成了婴儿用的面巾，擦起来柔软舒适，咋回事，看啥都觉得是喻文波好。  
王柳羿摸出手机给喻文波打电话问他们的局快结束没有，要不要去接他。  
“快好了，我自己回去就行了，晚上冷，你早点睡觉。”  
“还是等你吧，你早点回来。”  
“这么乖，是不是去偷吃了？”  
“偷吃不是这么用的喻文波你是猪吗？！”  
“家里等我，乖。”  
喻文波显然是喝醉了，居然还对着电话亲了一口，好在是边上没有嘈杂的声音不然第二天要是被其他人调侃一下估计要黑脸。  
“rookie那我先回去啦！”  
“我送你。”  
“就两步路送什么送，拜拜！”  
说着就穿上大衣出门了。其实喻文波也很难装作不知道王柳羿出去吃夜宵之类的，王柳羿是真的重口，喜爱辛辣，又爱撸串烧烤牛蛙煲，哪个不是气味重的东西？真的很难催眠自己闻不出来。

王柳羿掐着点放凉了蜂蜜水，喻文波跌跌撞撞走过来抱了抱王柳羿，酒气冲得王柳羿快要晕过去了。  
“喝水洗澡睡觉。”  
喝醉的人有些沉，好歹王柳羿一个将近一米八的大高个把人硬是扛到了卫生间放好水然后把人扒光了丢进去，一边给人擦身体洗头一边问他想不想吐。  
“难受不难受呀？”  
“一晚上没看到你很难受。”  
哎哟哟，王柳羿没忍住笑出了声。把人洗漱好扔回床上王柳羿觉得第二天的运动量都超标了。  
他们床上其实安了电热毯，但是大家都说这个东西开多了对身体不好，暖被窝的责任一般都由喻文波承担了。喻文波好自觉地把人搂进怀里，王柳羿怕压着人弄得对方胃难受还撑着多了一下，还不清醒的喻文波立马委屈上了。  
“躲我干嘛呀？我不是洗干净了么蓝哥！”  
“怕压着你，哎哟别闹了，睡觉啊啵啵。”  
王柳羿是向来见不得喻文波这表情的，花了点力气把人给亲睡着了才松了口气躺下，头刚沾枕头身后的人就贴上来把人锁进自己的怀抱。前三个月肚子不好碰，喻文波的手就虚压在王柳羿的小腹上，暖得王柳羿的肚皮热乎乎的。  
孕中的omega总是格外依赖自己的alpha一些，王柳羿睡到一半醒了，边上的喻文波还带着点小呼噜，他凑过去对着人亲了又亲，又抱了会儿，信息素无法阻挡地泄露了一屋子，硬是把醉酒的alpha都给撩硬了。喻文波都没醒，就把人拉过来打了几下屁股，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔着说还没有三个月不可以做什么的，又隔着那点布料一下一下蹭着王柳羿的股间，动了一会儿又睡了过去，搞得王柳羿差点没憋住笑出来，最后玩了两个小时的手机才又有了睡意。  
喻文波醒来的时候已经快要午饭了，卧室门没关，窗帘已经拉开了一点，是个大晴天。床头放着一杯蜂蜜水，空气里隐约有煎蛋的香味。喻文波起来洗澡刷牙洗脸就去捉在厨房间里忙上忙下的老婆，平时家里做菜的一般是喻文波，所以连围裙都是柴犬的样式，不过王柳羿穿起来也很可爱。  
两个人亲了一口，王柳羿把粥盛好，香菇鸡肉粥，王柳羿对着菜谱比划了下，他之前也做过，是少有的不被两个人嫌弃的能吃的东西之一。  
“白天叶酸吃了吗？”  
“吃啦吃啦。”  
“蓝哥你晚上是不是睡醒了？怎么没叫我？”  
“起来上个厕所就又睡着啦。”  
“哦，下次要是抽筋的话记得喊我。”  
哎哟睡得和小猪猪似的，谁舍得叫呀！王柳羿把脚翘到喻文波的腿上用脚心去踩喻文波的大腿，两个人闹了一会儿一顿饭才吃完。洗碗的是喻文波，王柳羿就在他身后这边动动那边动动，两个人在有了这个孩子后愈发黏糊的要命了，走哪都要一起，还好现在的工作比较自由，在家里也可以完成，不需要经常见不着面。  
“我以后不偷偷出去撸串了，你不要生气好不好？”  
王柳羿切了一盘水果，认错态度良好，加上两个亲亲之后喻文波什么脾气都没有了，只好妥协道：“我就是觉得外面的不卫生，你真的想吃我们就偶尔家里弄弄吧，那个什么空气炸锅，或者我多买点油，家里炸串串给你。”  
“害，喻文波真好，喻文波牛逼！”

他们产检去得很勤，王柳羿太瘦了，五个月之前都不显腰身，属于绿色出行都不会有人让座的群体，到了后来他们出门就尽量开车了。初春的时候两个人难得去商场买一下换季的衣服，王柳羿甚至还能穿进M码的卫衣。  
“蓝哥你这样不行啊，都不长肉。”  
“哪里没长？！”  
回了家王柳羿又试了一遍衣服后按颜色分好准备拿去洗，听喻文波这么说还特地撩起了衣服给他看自己圆鼓鼓的肚子，虽然腰身从后面看过去还是十八岁时一样纤细，但是前面揣了一个崽，虽然还只是小小的一团，但是是连接他们生命的存在。他衣服拉得有些高，露出半点隆起的乳房。Omega因为哺育新生命而发育的胸部，但是王柳羿的胸部只大了一点点，像是刚发育的少女，也想草莓慕斯蛋糕，是甜食控喻文波的最爱。  
喻文波看了一眼咽咽口水，最后还是没忍住把人抱到腿上去咬对方的奶尖，他舔了几下，把奶头都给吮硬了，又用舌尖去碾张开的奶孔。王柳羿身上穿着柔软宽松的毛衣，位置宽裕到可以再钻进喻文波的上半身。Alpha舔了好一会儿才含着被嘬硬的奶头，半撒娇半调侃地说好吃，然后挨了一顿自家老婆的毒打。  
之后月份愈发大了，孕期的最后两个月王柳羿的肚子就像吹了气的气球一样胀了起来，虽然四肢也略有浮肿，但是这和纤瘦体型完全不搭的硕大肚子看起来有种怪异的绮丽。王柳羿自己也有点难以接受自己的现在模样，最后一个月的心情肉眼可见地低落了起来，急得喻文波嘴巴起泡。  
胎位有点低，也不知道整天乱动的坏家伙压到了什么位置上，王柳羿这段时间欲望强烈到可怕，往往肚子里一阵翻江倒海后他有些难受地躺倒在床上，然后一摸内裤已经湿了个彻底。喻文波也不敢乱来，只有在王柳羿实在受不住的时候才会插入给他解个馋儿，算起来除了孕中期那段淫糜的日子，两个人也有小两个月没有做那档子事了。  
第二天喻文波是要出差的，本来喻文波是打死都不想去的，架不住事情要紧，加上王柳羿离预产期还差一个月左右，也只用去个一天喻文波才不情不愿地开始收拾行李。  
“磨磨蹭蹭，杰克哥咋回事啊。”  
王柳羿吃完了几个山竹去洗了手就爬到床上玩手机了，看喻文波噘着嘴理行李的样子觉着好笑才分出点神调侃一下。  
“蓝哥你这波不行，怎么这么开心？是不是明天要趁我不在出去玩？”  
“害，我这样怎么出去玩？！”  
最近没有新上的电影，胃口也不算好，王柳羿连之前最爱的烤肉也不想吃了，天气还热，哪哪都不顺心，还会突如其来的难过，喻文波在边上就忍不住拿人出气，不如让喻文波出去放放风，免得在家里被波及。  
“明天你去老宋那睡一晚可以不？你一个人我不放心。”  
“知道啦，以前怎么没发现你这么啰嗦哦。”  
王柳羿掐了一把喻文波肉呼呼的侧脸，两个人倒回床上抱着，喻文波行李也不想理了，搂着王柳羿亲了又亲，孕期的omega本就容易上头，这回喘得娇到不行，硬是拉着喻文波摸出来一次才算完。出了一身薄汗的王柳羿光裸地枕在丈夫的臂弯里去勾对方的手指，“什么时候才能不用你的手呀。”  
“啧，蓝哥倒计时两个月啊，看你做完月子还能不能这么嚣张。”  
两个人温存了会儿才去洗澡，射了一次的小孕夫头沾枕头就睡了过去，喻文波在浴室里又在王柳羿的腿根处泄了一次，这会儿正贤者时间开始慢斯条理地整理行李，弄完了才上床一边抱着熟睡的老婆一边给宋义进发微信说明天等人醒了让他过来接一下，还被调侃了句没想到杰克变成妻奴了。  
王柳羿这一胎其实怀得很吃力，他明明吃得也不多，但是到了孕后期肚子突然一天大过一天的，到了现在每天都腰疼得厉害，睡觉偶尔还抽筋，但是他睡得深，每回喻文波都被弄醒了，小孕夫还沉沉地睡着，年轻的alpha从开始地不知所措到后来熟练地给人按摩热敷，对于孕期所有的辛苦都感同身受，他一度有些厌恶这个给两人生活带来很多压力的小婴儿，倒不是说养不起，只是看本来就单薄的爱人为了怀孕受这么多苦就本能地难过，但是想到这个小生命是两人的血脉又不禁会憧憬期待王柳羿怀胎十月的崽会不会和他的omega爸爸一样这么可爱招人怜。  
第二天王柳羿睡醒的时候已经是日上三竿的时间了，早上喻文波起来的时候他是有感觉的，对方轻手轻脚起床洗漱，回来又抱着人赖了一会儿，走之前还要两个亲亲才不情不愿地拖着行李箱出门。  
【猪猪】  
【肉包和粥在锅里】  
【老宋十二点过来】  
【醒来回我微信】  
【要关机了】  
【我这里结束了马上回来】  
【蓝哥你是猪吗还在睡？】  
【好了真的要关机了】  
【醒来给我打电话】

王柳羿枕着靠枕看完了喻文波的留言，想来这个时间他也快到北京了才对，离老宋过来还有半个小时，王柳羿玩了会儿手机才洗脸刷牙开始吃早饭。小区门口的早餐店生意火爆，如果不早起的话基本买不到销量非常好的肉包，喻文波白天起来去买了早饭放锅里温着才出的门。  
早餐是王柳羿一天中食欲最好的时候，但是今天他有些难受，勉勉强强把肉包给啃了还喝了半碗豆浆，近来原本就闹腾的肚子今天也格外活跃些，小宝宝的脚都把撑到极致的肚皮踹出了一个小脚印，王柳羿挺着肚子坐回到沙发上去摸隔一会儿就顶一下的大肚子，又突然觉得不对劲，耻骨的位置一阵一阵发疼，疼得比平时都要厉害，只一会儿就出了一身的汗，睡衣被沁得汗湿。王柳羿这会儿终于反应过来大约要发生什么了，赶紧给喻文波打了一个电话，对方还没开机看来还是在飞机上，只好又去给宋义进打电话。  
铃声在门口响起，王柳羿却没有力气起身了，肚子下坠地发疼，让他只剩开口吸气的力气。好在之前喻文波和宋义进讲了自家的密码，宋义进敲了一会儿门没人应就直接自己开了进来，一进门就看见王柳羿抱着肚子瘫在沙发上，吓得他汗毛都竖起来了。  
“宝蓝怎么了？是不是要生了？我我，我叫车！”  
“义进哥你帮我拿件外套，要用的东西之前杰克都理好了在玄关。”  
好在这个家庭已经为迎接这个生命做好了充分的准备，所有证件和急需的物品喻文波都已经装在一个大的背包里了，这种情况背起包和王柳羿就可以直接走了。  
医院是之前就联系好的，好在现在王柳羿还没到意识不清没有力气的地步，宋义进搀着人先到了楼下，车来得很快，正好今天是工作日路上情况比周末会好一点。这家医院本来就是宋义进推荐的，他老婆两次都是在这里生产，环境手续都比较熟悉，他安顿好人就赶紧去给喻文波打电话。  
“诶老宋怎么回事？给蓝哥打了十个电话都没接。”  
“要生了要生了，杰克你这出差时间也挑得太准了！”  
宋义进从王柳羿的睡衣兜里摸出了手机，估计是那会儿才刚睡醒，手机还开着静音模式，所以喻文波十个电话都被完美闪避了。  
对面一下子没响了，然后就听见喻文波大声地骂了一句脏话，“我马上就回来！蓝哥怎么样啊，你把电话给他，我和他说说话。”  
“哎，别急，你慢慢来，着急容易出事，喻文波我还好，医生说情况正常，你不要慌。”  
怂了一整个孕期的omega好像此刻尤其地有主意，安慰好对面都要急哭的alpha再去和医生确认情况，真是痛得要命。之后又通知了父母，才又和喻文波通上了电话。  
“病房有，单独的，义进哥都帮忙弄好了。”  
“你不是有事么？”  
“好像还要很久的感觉，可能你出差完回来都赶得上。”  
“好好好，你别气，哎哟这么大了还哭，羞不羞。”  
“你这样回来不会耽误工作么？”  
“哦，好吧，那我给你买机票？工作真不要紧？”  
然后边上给王柳羿小苹果的宋义进就听到了电话那边弟弟的带着哭腔的怒吼：“王柳羿你要生孩子了好不好！！我工作个屁啊！”  
最近的航班都还要两个小时，王柳羿订了票，实在是没精力和喻文波逼逼了就挂了电话。  
术前的签字王柳羿都自己签完了，实在签不了的由宋义进代劳，他这下比预产期提前了大半个月，原本他妈妈这段时间应该是陪着的，偏偏就这几天回家办点事情，导致现在边上连个亲属家眷都没有，还好和宋义进住得近，不然这会儿把王柳羿一个人丢着还真挺吓人。  
基础的检查结束，王柳羿要被推进手术室等着了，这会儿疼得浑身是汗也不用想着玩手机了，最后交代了宋义进几句话王柳羿就有些脱力地躺了下去，浑身又黏又腻，他其实很害怕，大概所有的勇气都用在鼓励喻文波身上了，少了那叽叽喳喳的声音，他听着手术室里那些金属器械发出的声响汗毛都竖了起来，还好麻醉下来他也就意识模糊了起来，最后一丝清明时还在想，是好可怕啊，怪不得喻文波要哭。  
喻文波简直想把前几天答应出差的自己头给打歪，他刚下飞机人都还没有出机场就接到了宋义进的电话，一下子手机都拿不稳了，向来嘴快爱逼逼的人一下子连话都说不完整，和同行的人慌慌张张地说明了情况就又进去值机了。他想给王柳羿打电话，又知道对方没有精力了，他恨不得一个TP到王柳羿脸上，这个小猪仔白天起不来晚上不睡觉，就知道欺负自己，哎哟，怎么就今天出差了！  
头脑发胀的前世界冠军出了机场一路打的到医院，他身上还穿着为了应付白天会议的休闲西服，此刻也因为主人焦躁的心情而显得格外杂乱些。领带在手腕上环了几圈，衣领的扣子也解开了三个，喻文波顶着周围人的目光一路从医院门口狂奔进来，今天是立秋，但是还是大夏天的温度，喻文波本就体热，这会儿又急又喘地出了一身汗。王柳羿手术刚刚已经结束了，喻文波去复苏室接人又被通知说已经推回病房了，病房不在同一层，他甚至没有耐心等医院那每一层都要停一下的电梯了，直接从消防通道跑了七八层到了之前订的病房里。  
宋义进在帮忙弄宝宝的出生证明手续，喻文波找到病房在门口对了名字后深呼吸了几下才轻轻推开了门，比起室外的温度，房间里可以说得上舒适了，只是小产夫刚过了麻醉此刻疼得抽泣，眼眶里的眼泪兜不住沾得一张脸乱糟糟的。  
“小宝我回来了。”  
“好疼啊喻文波。”  
两个人同时出声，喻文波去握王柳羿有些凉的指尖，对方连回握的力气都没了，有气无力地躺在床上一双眼睛湿漉漉的，可怜得要命。  
“对不起，小宝，要不要叫医生？很疼吗？”  
喻文波完全不敢动，连握王柳羿的手的力道都是轻轻的，哪有十八岁的时候动不动就掐人家后颈那嚣张的样子。他看到王柳羿有些苍白的脸色就心疼的要命，都说他情商高，这个时候倒是一句安慰的话都说不出来了，憋了一会儿没忍住，用王柳羿柔软的掌心遮住眼睛小声哭了出来。  
“我挨刀，要哭也是我哭。”  
“……我心疼，呜，蓝哥我吓死了。”  
“以后不生了。”  
“不生！谁提我揍谁！”  
“去看宝宝了吗？”  
喻文波哽了一下，这会儿才想起来家里多了个人，“……那我不是先来看大宝宝了吗……”  
两个人瞪了一会儿，喻文波去卫生间洗了把脸，又拧了把毛巾给王柳羿擦了擦才万分不舍地去找正在当苦力中的宋义进。  
小宝宝很健康，虽然只有不到5斤的体重，看起来个头好小，像一只又红又皱的瘦猴。  
“杰克你能不能把嫌弃的表情收一下？”  
“我和蓝哥的宝宝怎么长这样啊。”  
“过几天就长开啦，刚生出来都这样，嘿，不是挺像你么，以后也会是大美女的。”  
“是有点，诶？？女，女孩子？！！”  
哇，是女宝宝！  
喻文波这下恨不得趴在保温箱上往里看了：“老宋！！”  
“啊？！”  
“呜呜呜，我蓝哥好厉害……”  
办完了新生儿的相关手续，喻文波搓了搓脸才回了病房，王柳羿忍不住疼又睡了过去，额发都汗湿成一缕一缕的，喻文波把之前准备的包包捣鼓了下能用的东西都摆起来，为了后面办手续方便包里还放了两个人的结婚照和户口本，婚后这一天天滋润的小日子过的，两个人都稍稍长了些肉，王柳羿脸小，长了肉看起来更嫩了些，喻文波这会儿看起来比结婚证上照片成熟了很多，当年桀骜不驯被粉丝戏称用脸杀人的小ad现在都已经做爸爸了。  
他拉了一把椅子坐到床头边，一只手去捂王柳羿挂着点滴的手，一只手去回微信的信息，两个人的人缘都不错，光是之前ig内部队员的红包就收到手软，他想别人好像这种时候都要发个朋友圈什么的，又觉得这种有仪式感的事情应该由王柳羿来做，就先偷拍了一张王柳羿睡觉的照片设成了头像。  
就算有了宝宝，有这么多朋友家人，但是在喻文波心里确认爱上王柳羿的那一瞬间开始，他的蓝哥就永远是他的顺为第一。  
月子中心订的是最高级的套房，在医院住了三天出院的时候王柳羿才看到了喻文波捂得好好的医学出生证明，上面是alpha爸爸和omega爸爸并列的名字，再往下是宝宝的信息，王瑜一。  
他们在孕期中讨论过好多名字，喻姓特殊，好像怎么叫都有种小说主角的感觉，结果转个头喻文波去登记的时候就让宝宝随了王柳羿的姓也没跟人商量。  
宝宝的小名叫冬至，以至于后来很长一段时间小宝宝都以为自己是冬至出生的。  
喂奶的时候王柳羿都是要喻文波回避的，喻文波也搞不懂自己都吃了多少次了怎么当了爸爸还害臊了起来，后来有一回喻文波躲在病房里拐角的位置偷偷瞄了一眼。新手上岗的omega爸爸面色赧然地解开衣扣，隆起来的小奶包上面的乳晕大了好多，王柳羿的手很美，此刻托着为了哺育而发育的乳房捏了几下，奶孔渗出一点点淡色的乳汁被他在乳晕上抹了一圈，然后饿得嗷嗷哭的小冬至被抱进怀里轻轻拍了几下，小宝宝寻着味儿含住了omega爸爸的奶尖，她还没有长牙，只会焦急地嘬着被吃破皮的乳头抿，砸吧了几下嘴才吸出了点奶来。王柳羿轻声哼着点能与宝宝沟通的奇妙调调，喻文波躲在墙后裤裆里的性器硬得发疼，热得后背都要汗湿了，自家老婆给女儿喂奶的场景激得他有点上头，最后等人喂好了这一顿又装模作样地敲了敲门然后欣赏对方慌乱整理衣服的样子。  
“你，你轻一点，刚睡呢。”  
“她吃饱了？”喻文波抬抬下巴示意王柳羿胸口那块被乳汁浸湿的布料。  
“嗯……”  
“那蓝哥你饿不饿？”  
素了三个月并且还要再素一个月的alpha父亲爬上了床，哄着刚喂完奶身上还有奶腥味的omega摸他隆起的裆部。  
“蓝哥想喝吗？”  
不要以为颜色差不多就可以蒙混过关呀！但是还是心疼自家alpha忍的这几个月，两个人意乱情迷间竟顾不上同床睡梦中的小宝宝就开始纾解欲望了。  
所以说王柳羿也是他的宝宝呀，对方嘴角还挂着白浊，起夜喂奶还是太辛苦了，喻文波抱着人学着他哄宝宝睡觉的样子轻轻拍着对方的后背，奶了两个人的omega终于支撑不住睡了过去。  
好乖。喻文波睡在中间，亲了亲右手边的宝宝，又去吻睡在左侧的爱人，只觉得这世间温柔家人可爱，他从不奢求更多，只要王柳羿给他的所有。他一辈子不觉得有什么苦难和后悔，不过要是能预见以后会这么爱这个omega的话，他应该十六岁在基地见到那瘦瘦小小的王柳羿第一眼时就告诉他，他对对方也抱有同样的心意。

**Author's Note:**

> 所有的遗憾都到此为止吧


End file.
